


True Ghost Story

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that happened up at the museum I volunteer for</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Ghost Story

Something interesting that happened a while back: I was alone in the manor house, waiting for Sherry, one of the women I work for, to return, and I decided to do some cleaning. I went into the parlor to start and when I looked out the window, I seen what appeared to be a Confederate soldier approaching the side portion of the wrap around porch. Thinking it was a reenactor, I went outside to tell him that Sherry would be right back and nothing. . . There was no one there. . . 


End file.
